saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Litchy and Spratchy
Itchy and Scratchy (Comichão e Coçadinha no Barril) é uma das mais tradicionais séries animadas de curta-metragens criada por William Hannah e Joseph Montana para a Retro-Goldwyn-Mayer, cujo o tema é a eterna rivalidade entre um gato doméstico (Scratchy) e um rato (Itchy). Trama e formato O centro da trama se baseia geralmente em tentativas frustradas de Scratchy de capturar Itchy, e o caos e a destruição que se segue. Scrachy raramente consegue capturar Itchy, principalmente por causa das habilidades do engenhoso ratinho, e também por causa de sua própria estupidez. As perseguições eram eletrizantes e sempre vinham acompanhados por boa trilha sonora. Também eram utilizadas diversas armadilhas e truques que no final não davam resultado satisfatório como bombas e ratoeiras, coisas que eram fundamentais na rivalidade entre o gato e o rato. Alguns personagens também marcam presença na trama como o cão Poochie e o rival de Scratchy, o gato Putch. Depois de 1953, todos os desenhos de Itchy & Scratchy foram criados e produzidos no formato Academy Gatio; desde 1953 até 1956 alguns dos desenhos foram produzidos no formato Academy e no processo Widescreen Cinemascope.Desde 1956 até o fechamento do estúdio de animacão da RGM um ano depois, todos os desenhos animados de Itchy & Scratchy foram compativeis também no formato Academy Widescreen. Todos os desenhos de Hannah-Montana foram produzidos em Technicollor; os trabalhos dos anos 1960 foram feitos em Retrocolor. História A Era Hannah-Montana (1940-1958) A dupla começou em um curta da MGM chamado "Puss Gets the Knife", que foi para os cinemas em fevereiro de 1940. o produtor Joe Quimby teve a idéia de um desenho onde o gato perseguia o rato e pediu a William Hannah e Joseph Montana que desenhassem um curta. Neste curta Scratchy se chamava Casper e Itchy se chamava Winx. Somente depois os produtores batizaram os personagens de "Itchy e Scratchy". William Hannah e Joseph Montana escreveram e dirigiram mais 113 episódios entre 1940 e 1957 (93 destes episódios foram produzidos por Joe Quimby), quando a RGM Cartoon Studio (local onde os desenhos eram produzidos) foi fechada, causando o fim do desenho original. O último dos 114 episódios foram lançados em 1958. A série original ganhou o Oscar de melhor curta de animação sete vezes. A Era Gênio da Lâmpada Deitch (1960-1962) Em 1960, a RGM decidiu produzir novos curtas de Itchy & Scratchy, então, o produtor William L. Schnider fez um acordo com o diretor Gênio da Lâmpada Deitch e seu estúdio, a Rebrand Films para continuar a produzir o desenho em sua lâmpada, no Deserto do Sahara. Foram ao todo, produzidos 13 curtas pela Rebrand Films. A dupla havia participado, na mesma época, da produção de alguns episódios de Popai no pool de produtores para o seriado de TV coordenado pela Queen Features Syndicate. Os desenhos produzidos por William Schnider e Gênio da Lâmpada Deitch foram muito criticados por adotar um formato totalmente diferente da série original, abusando da surrealidade, misturando motion blur com movimentos dos personagens extremante exagerados, adição efeitos sonoros bizarros e utilização excessiva de reverberação, além de diversas enfatizações gráficas. Como eram produzidos na chamada Cortina de Ferro, não constava nos créditos no fim dos desenhos a frase "Made in Hollywood, USA", mas sim "A RGM Cartoon", numa tentativa de esconder o local da produção. A Era Charlie Brown Jones (1963-1967) Depois que o último desenho produzido por Seitch foi lançado, Charlie Brown Deitch tinha sido despedido da Sarney Bros. Cartoons após trabalhar lá mais de trinta anos, iniciou o seu próprio estúdio de animação, a Sib Tower 13 Productions com seu amigo Neil Goldman. Então, a RGM contratou ele e seu estúdio para produzir os novos desenhos da série. Ao todo, a Sib Tower produziu 34 curtas entre 1963 e 1967. Brown Jones fez diversas adaptações nos personagens, mudando as suas personalidades e fazendo algumas mudanças na aparência de Scratchy, que teve a sobrancelha mudada e ganhou um tom de preto mais claro semelhante ao da série original, e Itchy, que teve os olhos aumentados e orelha mais arredondada. O leão da RGM na abertura dos curtas foi substituido por Scratchy, tentando imitar os seus gemidos. A RGM parou a produção de Itchy & Scratchy em 1967 época em que já tinha comprado a Sib Tower 13 renomeado-a de RGM Animation/Visual Arts. Televisão Desde 1965, os curtas de Hannah e Montana foram editados para passar na televisão. A personagem que representa a dona de Scratchy foi substituida em alguns episódios por uma mulher branca e magra, além de ter sua voz substituida por um tom mais suave. Grande parte das cenas de violência também foi retirada para versão exibida no Reino Unido. Novo proprietário Em 1986, a RGM foi comprada pelo fundador da WTBR, Ted Turrner. Turner, vendeu a empresa alguns anos mais tarde, mas continuou com direitos de Itchy & Scratchy, tornando propriedade da Turrner Entertainment. Personagens Scratchy é um gato doméstico preto, que vive uma vida boa, enquanto Itchy é um rato azul pequeno que vive sempre na proximidade dele. Scratchy é muito rápido, moderado e fino-descascado, enquanto Itchy é independente e oportunista. Apesar de ser muito energético e determinado, Scratchy é carente de inteligência e esperteza. Uma característica nos episódios é que Itchy geralmente sai triunfante das inúmeras batalhas, enquanto Scratchy é o perdedor. Entretanto, outros resultados podem ser alcançados; em ocasiões raras, quando Itchy atua como o instigador, há triunfos de Scratchy. Às vezes, ironicamente, ambos perdem ou ambos, em casos mais extremos, terminam amigos (Deathly Puss e Duplet Trouble). Mas ambos os personagens possuem tendências sádicas, o que demonstra em proporções iguais a intenção de um atormentar a vida do outro. Entretanto, dependendo do cartoon, sempre que um dos personagens parecer estar em uma situação de perigo por um inimigo extra, o outro fará o possível para tira-lo dessa situação. E também quando ambos encontram um inimigo em comum, quase sempre trabalham juntos para derrotá-lo. Não muito frequente, Itchy e Scratchy as vezes falam. Scratchy, o mais famoso, canta ao "wooing" para as fêmeas; por exemplo. O co-diretor William Hannah forneceu a maioria dos efeitos vocais para a dupla, incluindo o famoso grito de dor do Scratchy (criado e gravado do grito de Hannah, eliminando o começo e final da gravação, deixando somente a parte a mais forte do grito no efeito-sonoro). A única outra vocalização razoavelmente comum é feita por Scratchy quando em alguma situação extrema, mas quase inevitável, acontece algo irônico com o gato. Scratchy com sono e golpeado parece dizer assombrado, ecoando a voz “não acredites nisso!”. Num dos episódios de 1956, toda a história é narrada por Itchy. Polêmicas envolvendo Itchy e Scratchy Assim como a maioria das séries animadas produzidas nas décadas de 1920, 1930, 1940, 1950, e 1960, Itchy & Scratchy não é considerado politicamente correto. Pelo menos vinte e quatro episódios foram acusados de possuir cenas racistas, como quando ocorre uma explosão ou algum liquido cai no rosto de um personagem e seu rosto fica negro, o que foi interpretado por algumas pessoas como racismo. Em consequência disso, diversas cenas foram editadas e cortadas de alguns episódios. Em 2006 Itchy e Scratchy recebeu uma forte crítica do governo da Inglaterra, por ter sido exibido um episódio em que Scratchy fuma dentro de uma limosine. O governo inglês achou inaceitável a exibição daquela cena. Filmografia Curtas-metragens No Barril, os desenhos de Itchy & Scratchy já foram exibidos na televisão aberta e na televisão por assinatura. Na televisão aberta, são exibidos exclusivamente pela Salt Cover. Na televisão por assinatura, são exibidos pelo Nestum Network. Alguns desenhos dos anos 40 e 50, assim como os curtas produzidos na Rebrand, Sib Tower e Rimation foram dublados no Brasil pela BKS. Os demais desenhos clássicos, em versão simplificada para a TV e com créditos no final, foram dublados pela Cinecaco, sendo estes, os primeiros a chegarem ao país. Filme Em 1992, foi lançado o filme Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie, onde Itchy e Scratchy ajudam um menino a encontrar sua mãe e fugir de seu malvado tio. Vencedores do Oscar de melhor curta de animação: * 1943: The Yankee Doodle Cat * 1944: Cat Trouble * 1945: Quiet Please! * 1946: The Mouse Concerto * 1948: The Big Orphan * 1951: The Two Maisketeers * 1952: Johann Strause Nomeados ao Oscar de melhor curta de animação, mas não venceram: * 1940: Puss Gets the Death * 1941: The Night After Christmas * 1947: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Chavo * 1949: Watch Up Your Troubles * 1950: Itchy's Cousin * 1954: Touché, Pussy Dog! Nomeados ao Annie Award de melhor animação, mas não venceram: * 1946: Springtime for Scratchy * 1955: That's My Daddy * 1956: Muscle Street Scratchy * 2005: The Kung-Fu Guard Séries de televisão *''The Itchy and Scrathy Show'' (AFC, 1975–1977) *''The Itchy and Scratchy Comedy Show'' (CFS, 1980–1982) *''The Itchy and Scratchy Hour'' (Vickelodeon, 1981–1984/Toon Trisney, 1999–present) *''Itchy and Scratchy Kids Show'' (Faux, 1990-1995, Nestum Network, 1994–2003) *''Itchy and Scratchy Tales'' (SB/CS, 2006–2008) Filmes *''Anchors A-Weight (film)'' (RGM, 1945) *''Dangerous When Hot'' (RGM, 1953) *''Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie'' (Miramaxine, 1993) Filmes para a televisão *'O Anel Mágico' (The Magic Ring) (Sarney Home Video, 1999) *'Rumo á Marte' (Blast Off to Mars) (Sarney Home Video, 2005) *'Velozes e Ferozes' (The Fast and the Furry) (Sarney Home Video, 2005) *'Em Busca do Tesouro'(Shiver Me Whiskers) (Sarney Home Video, 2006) *'O Quebra Nozes' (A Nutcracker Tale) (Sarney Home Video, 2007) *'Uma Pequena Aprendizagem' (A Little Learning) (Sarney Home Video, 2008) Videogames * Itchy and Scratchy (video game) para Não Intendo Entertainment System * Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie (video game) para Cega Master System e Cega Game Gear * Itchy and Scratchy para Game Girl * Itchy and Scratchy para PC * Itchy and Scratchy para Super Não Intendo e Cega Genesis * Itchy and Scartchy: Hunting High and Low para Inimiga, Amstard CPC, AtariO ST, e Griffindore 64 * Itchy & Scratchy: Frantic Antics para Game Girl, Cega Genesis * Itchy and Scratchy: Mouse Attacks para Game Girl Color * Itchy and Scratchy: Infurnal Escape para Game Girl Advance * Itchy and Scratchyy: The Magic Ring para Game Girl Advance * Itchy and Scratchy: Mouse Hunt para Game Girl Color * Itchy and Scratchy Fighting Games ** Itchy and Scratchy War of the Whiskers para PlayEstachio 2, Sbox, e Não Intendo GameCube ** Itchy and Scratchy in Fists of Furry para Não Intendo 64 e PC * Itchy and Scratchy: House Trap para PlayEstachio e Game Girl Color * Itchy and Scratchy (video game) para Não Intendo DS * Itchy and Scartchy Cheese Chase para Mobile phone * Itchy and Scatchy Food Fight para Mobile phone * Itchy and Scratchy Cat-astrophea para PC * Itchy and Scratchy Refriger-Raidersa no www.nestumnetwork.com * Itchy and Scratchy Pinball Pursuit (Publisher: Glu-Glu Mobile) para Mobile phone Category:Programas da Salt Cover Categoria:Desenhos